Fight Club
by LoveBullets
Summary: Ater the team vist a crime scene, eveything starts to go wrong. We do not own anything.
1. Tony?

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything.**

**Spoilers: Not yet at least**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Tony DiNozzo sat at his desk excitement flowing through him, his smile nearly spreading across his whole face. Ziva David looked across at him desperately wanting to know what he had planned but at deciding not to peruse her thought she continued working.

"This is not a game, this is war!" Tony suddenly exclaimed jumping up making everyone in the NCIS squad room also jump and look at him.

"PAPER FIGHT!" Tony shouted at the top of his lungs and at the same time picking up paper balls off his desk and throwing them at everyone in range.

Nearly every NCIS agent in the squad room stood up and started crumpling up any available paper with in reach and throwing it at no-one in particular. At this precise moment Leroy Jethro Gibbs decided to enter.

"DINOZZO what the hell is going on here?" Gibbs demanded storming over to his senior agent's desk.

Tony stood up ready for a fight but seeing the look in Gibb's eyes decided against it and sat back down.

"Sorry boss, won't happed again"

"Damn right it won't, and if it does you will be on desk duty for weeks." Gibbs spat back ready to continue further, but Tony was saved by Gibb's desk phone ringing.

"Gibbs",

Gibbs hung up picked up his gun and started walking to the elevator.

"Got a body at a warehouse on Toven Road" Gibbs explained to his team

"A marine boss?" Tony questioned with out thinking.

"No DiNozzo we never investigate them", Gibbs added sarcastically, giving him a 'what the hell do you think?' Stare.

"Shutting up boss" Tony added realising his mistake as they all piled in to the elevator.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Where's Ducky at?" Gibbs question to everyone

"Could of got lost again boss" McGee answered nervously as Ducky came round the corner in the big NCIS van and pulled up next to Gibbs.

"Sorry we're late Mr Palmer got us lost, again"

"Yes doctor Mallard but you were holding the map"

"Should have learnt by now palmer" Tony whispered to Palmer as he walked past.

Gibbs smiled at Tony's remark and started to walk towards the rest of the team.

Ducky was knelt on the floor next to the body when Gibbs walked in.

"Got a T.O.D Duck"

"Sorry Jethro no, but we do have a slight problem, this body is not real"

"what do you mean Ducky?"

"I mean it's fake, not a real body"

Gibbs sighed and shouted "Every one out, it could be a trap!"

The team started making there way out of the building along with the fake body, and piled back into their cars.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

(Back at NCIS)

Tony is sat rummaging threw his bag.

"Why would some body send us to go check out a fake body?"

"I don't know tony" she looks up at him "What are you looking for?"

"My camera, I must of left it at the scene, I'll be right back" Tony said as he got up and ran to the elevator.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

As tony reached his car the last thing he felt was a sharp pain to the back of his head and the force of the ground as he hit it.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

**Well this is it for chapter 1. Please review and tell us what you think and if you want us to continue.**


	2. Ziva?

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything.**

**Spoilers: none**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

As tony reached his car the last thing he felt was a sharp pain to the back of his head and the force of the ground as he hit it.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs screamed at Ziva

"He went back to the crime scene to get his camera, about 3 hours ago"

"WHAT! He went back by himself; it could have been a trap"

Gibbs' phone rang,

"Gibbs"

"Boss its DiNozzo"

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

**Tony's POV**

It was all dark.

"Where am I?"

He felt about trying to figure a way out

"Must be a car trunk" he muttered while reaching for his phone and punching in Gibbs' number.

"Gibbs" answered Gibbs

"Boss its DiNozzo"

"DiNozzo? Where you at, you've been gone for 3 hours. Get your butt back here now."

"Would if I could Boss"

"Why were you at?"

"Think I'm in the trunk of a car, I was just getting in my car and someone hit me over the head with what I think was a baseball bat"

"McGee trace this call. Why do you think it was a baseball bat DiNozzo?"

"Been hit with plenty of them before boss"

"I don't want to know, is the car moving?"

"No I don't think so" There is a loud clunk as the trunk popped open revealing three very large guys. "Hi guys, you mind telling why you stuffed me in the trunk of a car. For all you know I might be claustrophobic."

"Your not claustrophobic DiNozzo, now get out of the car"

"No I'm comfy in here"

All Gibbs heard was the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Tony got slapped and dropped the phone.

"Fine I'm getting out; there was no need for that you could have just said please"

Tony got out of the car and the three large men escorted him into the building next door, where once again he was knocked unconscious.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**Gibbs POV**

All Gibbs heard was the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Tony got slapped and dropped the phone.

"Damn it DiNozzo"

Gibbs slammed his phone down on his desk and stormed over to McGee.

"Did you get the location?"

"Yes boss, is Tony ok"

Gibbs ignored McGee's question and started to walk over to the elevator.

"Grab your gear"

"Yes boss"

"Yes boss"

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva are walking over to the car when Ziva bends down to tie her shoe. Gibbs and McGee carry on walking.

"Arrrrrr"

Gibbs and McGee turn around when hearing Ziva's scream and find her gone.

"Ziva?"

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**Please keep reviewing. Any ideas welcome.**


	3. finding each other

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything.**

**Spoilers: *************

**Sorry for the long wait we have been very busy and haven't got round to writing any more. **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Gibbs and McGee turn around when hearing Ziva's scream and find her gone.

"Ziva?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Gibbs POV**

Both Gibbs and McGee pulled out their guns simultaneously and pointed them at everything that moved, there wasn't anything other than a plastic bag blowing in the wind Ziva had just disappeared into thin air.

"McGee did you see where the hell she went?"

"no boss last time i checked she was bending down to tie her shoe."

Gibbs grunted and they both surveyed the entire parking lot there was no sign of Ziva anywhere.

They went inside to go and get the security footage from Abby to see what had exactly happened.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Abby's Lab**

Gibbs and McGee walk into the lab, Gibbs walks straight over to Abby's CD player and shuts the music off.

"Hey, why did you do that Gibbs? I know you don't like it but honestly i don't know why, it's really good, tell him McGee."

"Abbs i need you to get the security footage for the parking lot for the past half an hour."

"right away boss man... hang on a second why? Where are Tony and Ziva have they run off together? Aww that is so cute."

"Abbs, they have both disappeared and i need you to get the footage so we can find Ziva then we will be able to find Tony."

"What?! And your just telling me this now, how long have they been gone?"

"Just, so can you please get us the footage for the parking lot and when you have that can you see if there is any security tapes from the warehouse on Tovan road?"

"okay, but you have to promise that you will find them, because if you don't find them i don't know what i would do not having either of them around."

"relax i promise to find them but to do that i need you to calm down and get us the footage."

"right, i can do that." Abby started to type away at her computer.

"you stay here and do that, we are going to the ware house were Tony was." Gibbs said as he started to walk out the lab McGee in tow.

Abby was about to reply but when she turned around they were already on their way to the warehouse.

"you guys better be ok."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Ziva's POV**

Her world started to come back into view as she was trying to figure out what had happened, all she remembered was tying her shoe and that was it there was nothing but blackness. Then she heard a sound that she really didn't want to hear it was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and then someone spitting blood out of their mouth. But it wasn't her who was being hit it was Tony, he was tied to a chair diagonal to her and he was just staring up into the man's face of who she assumed had just punched him because he was ringing his right hand with his left.

"you should really just tell us what we want to know DiNozzo" the rather intimidating man asked as he leant forward and pulled Tony's head back by a handful of his hair.

"now why would i do that?"

the man turned to his head to see Ziva had now awoken from her little 'nap'

"ah now maybe you will tell us." he started to walk towards Ziva

"why have you taken us?" she asked to try and prevent him from just straight out beating her up.

"well we have taken you because Tony doesn't really seem to care if he gets hurt, so we though that you could help to open him up." he slapped Ziva across her cheek, but all she did was turn back to him and give him a very evil glare.

:puff!" Tony yelled at the man

"what did you just call me?" he replied in a very dangerous tone

"puff!"

the man stepped away from Ziva and strode over to Tony and got right up in his face

"do you want to say that to my face?"

"yeah, i do Puff!"

"and why am i a puff?" he said as he spat into Tony's face.

"well you cant just go round hitting girls it's just wrong didn't your mam ever tell you that?"

The man didn't have a good come back for that one so he punched Tony so hard that he was knocked unconscious.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**hope you liked this chapter, please review.**


	4. Together

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything. Boo Hoo**

**Spoilers: **********

**Sorry again for the really long wait. I would say we've been busy but we haven't really :)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

The man didn't have a good come back for that one so he punched Tony so hard that he was knocked unconscious.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**(Ziva's POV)**

"Hey!" Ziva yelled scared that he was going to carry on hurting Tony.

The man turned and glared at her trying to scare her, but he was going to try harder she knew that he had never met Gibbs before. "Shut up, you're just here to get him to talk."

"About what, how do you know tony?"

"Well we met a long time ago but I need information on a cold case that shouldn't have gone cold. It was obvious that she was murdered and she would never have done that to herself."

"Ok then why didn't you go to NCIS with this?"

"NCIS what is that?"

"Oh, so you knew tony before he was a special agent for Navel Criminal Investigative Service."

"He's a fed well that makes things a little more complicated."

"You kidnapped both of us from the NCIS car park, how could you not know we worked for them?"

"I just figured he was there a lot I never actually thought he worked there." Ziva stared disbelievingly at him; how could the man have been able to kidnap both of them from a car park on a navel base without getting caught and be stupid enough to not joint the dots.

The man obviously didn't like her silence he slapped her again and walked out of the room.

She tried to get free from her handcuffs but failed miserably so tried scooting her chair over to see if tony was alright, he hadn't moved since the guy `she really needed to find out what his name was` had punched him in the face. But that didn't work the chair was bolted to the floor.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted, trying to get him to wake up.

He didn't answer as such he just groaned. She tried again and this time he lifted his heat of his chest and smiled very weakly at her.

"Hi Zi-vah."

"Are you alright?"

"Never better, are you ok?" worry filled his tone.

"I am fine but how do you know this man he was going on about some case and then was surprised when I said you worked for NCIS."

"The case was when I worked in Baltimore."

"But why is he just coming to you now?"

"I have no idea he's a bit slow, how did he not know I worked for ncis my badge was in my pocket?"

"I don't think we need to worry about that, we need to figure a way out of here."

"I know the guy looks dumb but he's probably got a lot of muscle right on the other side of that door and probably upstairs as well."

"You know where we are" Why hadn't he told her that already.

"Possibly, we are probably in a really old warehouse by the docks"

The door of the room swung open revealing a very muscular man.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Gibb's POV

Gibbs was on his way to Tavern road warehouse with what was left of his team `McGee`.

After a very quick journey that took 15 minutes it would have of taken 45 if Gibbs hadn't seemed to have just forgotten that there were actually rules to driving so fast and recklessly.

They climbed out of the car and went straight for the car parked by the entrance to the warehouse.

As they walked up to it Gibbs gut was churning he knew that tony had been there don't ask him how, it might have been that's were the trace on the phone said he was, but he knew even if he didn't have the cell trace he would know that this was there tony was at some point.

They popped the trunk, there was blood, quite a bit of blood but not a life threatening amount.

"Damn" Gibbs was hoping that tony was still locked in the trunk but he wasn't. There was always the chance that he was in the warehouse.

He is very thankful that the building only has one entrance because then they would defiantly need backup, they were under strict instructions from the director to wait for back up but the longer tony and Ziva were gone the chances of finding them alive gets slimmer, and his gut was telling him that tony didn't have much time left.

The place was empty apart from more blood drag marks and a base ball bat covered in even more blood.

"Damn"

"Do you think they are ok boss?"

"I don't know McGee! Get the plate number back to Abby and we'll go from there."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Ziva's POV

"Are you three triplets, you all look exactly the same and a bit fuzzy round the edges."

"Tony, there is only one person." Ziva was starting to get worried that he was seeing triple. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Tony shook his head to try and clear his vision but then regretted that as his felt like he was being hit with a golf club over the head.

"Ow... Oh now there is only one."

Ziva took one last worried look at tony before turning her attention to the man in the doorway. He stalked over to tony and grabbed tony by the hair and lifted his head so they were looking at each other eye to eye.

"Tell me who killed her!"

"We've already been through this she killed herself."

"No she never!" he flung Tony's head forward so he slammed his chin on his chest. Before lifting his hand up revealing to Ziva that tony wasn't as ok as he said he was. The man's hand was dripping with Tony's blood. He looked disgustedly at it and wiped it off on Tony's shirt.

Tony looked up to watch him leave, after the door slammed shut he turned his head to the side and spat out a lot of blood.

"Tony!"

"It's alwight I bust bid my tun." He mumbled.

"What about your head tony that was a lot of blood you really need to see a doctor."

"doctwor shmoctwer I'm fwine."

"What?"

"neber mind."

The door suddenly jolted open and a few men walked in. One of them smirked at tony.

"Ready for your first fight"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Oooh Cliff-hanger, hope you liked this chapter, please review because reviews make us happy :) **


	5. Found

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything. Boo wish we did, that would be fun. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews we are smiling :D. Hope you like this next chapter.**

**Gibbs POV**

These people were idiots, the vehicles plate number was Frank Henry who matched the person who was caught on security footage taking both tony and Ziva. McGee had found out that he owned a warehouse down by the docks which only ever had business at night. It was almost 10pm that meant that if something was going on that they needed to get there now, but that also meant that Tony and Ziva had been gone for Hours; they needed to find them.

There was one problem as well, Frank Henry was involved in a suicide case that Tony had covered and the reports suggested that he didn't like the fact that Tony had just said it was suicide. All the evidence said that it was but Frank didn't think so. He had tried to shoot Tony when he was leaving the station, but tony had been quicker and shot him in the leg.

Right now they were pulling up at the warehouse and were going to watch it for a whilwe to

2see what was going on. Gibbs figured it wasn't good.

"Gibbs do you know what's going on?"

"From the looks of it McGee the people entering, the music I'm guessing underground fight club."

"What? Why would they take tony and Ziva to a fight club?"

"They're probably just keeping him hear no one will suspect anything if they heard someone being beat up would they?"

"Probably not but how are we going to get them out?"

"First we have to get in."

Gibbs phone rang "Gibbs."

"Gibbs it me!"

"What you got Abby?"

"Nothing sorry Gibbs but have you found tony, I got a funny feeling and I don't like it it's all Hinky."

"Abbs, calm down there's defiantly something going on in here we just need to get in."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure but probably a under ground fight club!"

"Oh my God! You need to get them Gibbs. Just walk in like you should be there and no one will even blink."

"Thanks Abbs." He hung up then turned to McGee and told him what Abby said, it was all they had so it was going to have to work. With the number of people who had gone in if they were found out they had no way of getting out.

They told the back up team that had come with them just in case they were needed that they were going in and now Gibbs was starting to think it wasn't a good idea, but started to walk towards the entrance anyway.

It worked and they got in without even a second glance well Gibbs did, they eyed McGee up but Gibbs was there to back him up. The other agents managed to get in as well.

The place was packed there was a big cage in the centre with a fighting ring in it and there was four doors leading off to different rooms and one of them seemed to go down to a different floor. They made their way to the front of the crowd and to the edge of the cage. It was empty but there was a trap door in the centre of the ring that opened and the floor lifted and two men came out one of them was holding the other behind his back in handcuffs. He took them off and then walked away. The man turned to see him walk out of the cage and then did a circle seeing the crowd. The crowd went wild whooping and screaming. He finally turned towards them.

It was tony.

Ziva's POV

"What!"

"I asked are you ready to fight."

"You don't think I can fight can you?"

"Oh I know you can." Another two men walked in to make sure neither of them tried anything stupid. Tony looked over at Ziva and they stared into each others eyes. She looked worried but tony was trying to calm her down by staying calm himself but it wasn't really working because he couldn't help him self from breathing faster and sweating.

Two men walked over to tony and very roughly lifted him out of the chair and shoved him towards the door.

"Why are you taking him? I don't know why you think he can fight but he can't." trying to persuade the man to leave tony alone.

"Geez thanks Zi make me feel better." Tony said as he was pushed out the door and taken along a corridor without windows which proved his thought that they were underground.

"He never told you, ooh this could be fun."

"Never told me what?"

"You'll see."

The man walked over to Ziva and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along the corridor just in time to see tony being taken up through the floor on a platform that led through the ceiling. She was taken through a door at the side and up a set of stairs to the floor above which was obviously a warehouse that was filled with people crowded around a cage with a fighting ring in it all cheering. Then she saw Tony being left in the middle of the ring.

Tony's POV

He was lead along the corridor and onto a platform, someone cam over with a bottle of water and a cloth to wipe his head and then walked away after tony had drunk.

"What is this?" Tony asked staring at the weird platform they were stood on he didn't like were this was going if he remembered correctly he was being taken up into the cell. Even though he was feeling better after the water and whatever the man did to his head, but he didn't think he was ready to fight.

"It's a platform that takes us up here." They had been going up and Tony was unfortunately right they were right in the middle of the cage in the centre of the ring.

_Oh damn_

The guy undid his handcuffs then walked away leaving him in the middle of the ring by himself. He circled and saw the crowd who obviously recognized him as they went wild.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks there standing in the crowd two people he really wanted to see but at the same time didn't want them to see what was on the walls behind them.

It was McGee and Gibbs.

**Hey really really sorry for the super long time taken to update it must have been nearly a year. Sorry if most of you have forgotten this story, but we hope you still read it. **

**Please review it makes us really happy thanks :D**


End file.
